Simon Lauchlan
Simon Lauchlan, better known as Runner 3, is a character in Six to Start's running app, Zombies, Run! and is an inhabitant of Abel Township. Before the outbreak, he was the owner-operator of a chain of gyms and something of a fitness fanatic, which served him well following the apocalypse. Runner Stats (as of S1M1) Missions: 11 Kills: 39 Status: Active Notes: Wise-Ass Quotes "Well, look at it this way: if I’m with you, you can keep an eye on me. If I’m not, I’d think you’d want to keep your eye on me even more." - Dr. Necropolis Voodoo Child Season One Season Two Simon regularly accompanies Five and the other runners on their missions. He is secretly (and then less secretly) having a relationship with Janine. In Zombies, Stretch! Janine asks what Simon is doing, calling him, "Si," and he responds that he's doing an exercise that strengthens his back muscles and "helps with other horizontal activities." She laughs awkwardly and thanks him. Simon is part of the group that fails Major De Santa's mole test. When Five escapes Van Ark, Janine has narrowed it down to either Five or Simon. She asks Five to return to Abel and sends Ed to retrieve Simon from Jamie's place on motorbike. Simon panics and grabs Carena, fleeing on foot and using her as a distraction It's revealed that Simon was betraying Abel to Van Ark in exchange for immortality. Simon drops Carena in the path of a horde of zombies in order to escape, but Five rescues Carena. Five and Jamie catch up to SImon. Jamie beats Simon severely and then leaves him for an oncoming horde, dropping a bat to let him defend himself. Season Three Simon returns to rescue Five from the Dedlocks. He is missing his right hand and part of his face. He talks about being partially eaten by zoms before he realized he wasn't going to die. He gives Five some of Van Ark's files and asks Five to keep his existence a secret. During their run, he also reveals that he was dying of lung cancer and that's why he went to Van Ark. He states that it didn't seem like Van Ark wanted much in exchange, just small samples of the anti-zom spray and other things. Simon has hung zombie body parts all over the place he is living to deter the Dedlocks from coming into his space. Later, Simon stops Amelia from kidnapping Runner Five and then goes with her, refusing to shoot Five in cold blood. Simon and Amelia go in search of Van Ark's treatments in order to regrow Simon's hand and face. The two apparently start dating. Simon shows up in Shoot the Runner and injects Five with the anti-mind control serum right after Five almost attacks Sam with an axe. Simon then runs with a hallucinating Five until they reach the abandoned mental hospital where Owen was set on fire. Amelia joins them there, and the three of them escape from zombies and mind controlled forces. When Five and Maxine make it to London, Simon meets them there. He helps them find the sewers in the pub when they're surrounded by zombies, and he lights a molotov cocktail to get rid of the zoms in the sewers. In the London Comansys tower, Simon rages when Moonchild tries to address him over the PA system. He storms off to confront her. On the roof, Simon connects the device to his own head, frying him in a painfully horrific way and returning all the mind controlled hordes to their previous selves. He is presumed dead when the building collapses. Sam says he thought he saw someone crawling out of of the rubble. Janine says she hopes not, for Simon's sake. Season Five Simon returns as a member of the zombie circus at Rowantree Manor, assumes the name "Dr. Peter Necropolis" and contacts the fugitives of Abel to offer his assistance finding them a place to live. He leads them to NOA Base, apparently suffering from a compulsion to add "as the actress said to the bishop" after many of his sentences. He knows an uncanny number of details about Abel's residents, such as Jody's penchant for knitting and the existence of Abel D&D night. He seems taken aback to learn that Janine is still alive. In Lazarus, Janine attempts to confront "Peter" about his previous identity as Simon. Peter literally runs away, and then exclaims that he doesn't want to talk about it in front of Five. Janine asks incredulously if he thinks Five really doesn't know, and she states that half of NOA Base has approached her to talk about their suspicions. She expresses the need to talk about the man she loved, Simon, and how she's forgiven him and she misses him every day (as her duty allows). Peter seems to come around a bit, even saying he doesn't want "Necropolis" on his tombstone. He then states that he wants to be called Peter Lynne. Janine acquiesces and calls him "Mr. Lynne." Appearances Simon Lauchlan appears in the following missions: Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four * Shoot the Runner * We Are Golden Season Five * Voodoo Child Season Six * King of My Castle * Sinnerman * Somebody's Watching Me * Your Woman Category:Runners Category:People Category:Abel Township